Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m Yours
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Utter boredom can lead to some things that one never expects. A random IM convo could turn into much more. John Cena believes that he could have found his other half but the thing is he has never actually met her. Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: Utter boredom can lead to some things that one never expects. A random IM convo could turn into much more. John Cena believes that he could have found his other half but the thing is he has never actually met her. Cena/OC

John Cena was bored, utterly bored. He was sitting staring at the wallpaper of his new lap top tapping his fingers against the glass coffee table of his hotel room. It was late and he couldn't sleep so he just sat trying to think of a website to visit. He wasn't in the mood for anything dirty, no he just wanted some brief entertainment. Just enough to make me tired enough to fall asleep.

"Fuck insomnia to hell" he mumbled to himself.

He decided the best thing to do would just be to count how many fan pages were made in his name. Yeah that would put him to sleep real fast. So onto google he went, typing in his name with a sigh He checked out a few sites all of which were nice but nothing too exciting then he clicked on one site and it was amazing which kinda creeped him out a little bit. The fact that a person would take so much time to create a site like this made him a little uneasy. The page was a dark blue color but there were streaks of light blue that almost looked like lightning bolts and somehow the person or persons had blended his pictures into it. The site seemed to be updated every day which made him wonder what the hell this person did all day. He read over his biography and it was pretty much his whole life story.

"Damn stalker much"

He decided to look into the owner of the site. It was owned by a person named A. Davis and that is all it would tell him. It did however have A. Davis's screen names for both AIM and Yahoo account. He thought about how much fun it would be to mess with this person. Creating a screen name and telling him or her how much Cena sucked.

He was excited now with something to do. Whistling to himself he downloaded AOL instant messenger as fast as he could. He hoped he or she was still awake or that would be a waste of time for him.

"Hmm what should my screen name be" he pondered "a ha I got it"

Grinning to himself he successfully created himself a AIM account. He checked his fan page again to make sure he was typing in the right name.

--

Ally Davis was just as bored as John Cena. She was supposed to be writing a paper for her history class tomorrow but she didn't feel like it. Instead she stared at a blank word document. She heard the ding signaling that she had a new im. She clicked over to her new im thankful to have something to do. The accept new buddy screen came up and without even thinking she accepted.

_Redsoxfan69: Hi_

_Xtremeartist: Do I know you_

_Redsoxfan69: No_

_Xtremeartist: Ok …_

_Redsoxfan69: So you like John Cena huh?_

_Xtremeartist: No not really_

--

John frowned at the computer screen. The person running a website dedicated to him didn't even like him. That was kinda a slap in the face.

_Xtremeartist: Don't get me wrong he's nice to look at and all but I'm not like a super fan or anything_

_Redsoxfan69: So why run a website devoted to him?_

_Xtremeartist: It's for the people who do like him … I'm really good with graphic design and I have friends who are fans so I created it for them_

_Redsoxfan69: So how do you know so much about him then?_

_Xtremeartist: lol my friends tell me these things. Trust me I do not have the time or the energy to stalk Cena. Nor would I want to_

"Who wouldn't want to stalk me … I'll have you know A. Davis that I am very stalkable" John muttered to himself.

_Redsoxfan69: So what does A. Davis stand for?_

_Xtremeartist: Ally … well Alexandria actually_

"Damn I need an name … god … umm something that starts with a J … Jake … no … oh I got it Jack … ha that's a nick name for John"

_Redsoxfan69: Nice to meet you Ally I'm Jack_

_Xtremeartist: So is your name Jack or John?_

"Damn"

_Redsoxfan69: John_

_Xtremeartist: I love the name John … always have_

"Really now" John cocked an eyebrow smiling cockily to himself.

"What do you look like" he said aloud as he typed.

_Xtremeartist: About 5'6 or 5'7, light brown hair, blue-gray eyes, I'm somewhere between average and sporty build wise, what about you?_

_Redsoxfan69: I'm about 6', short dark brown hair, blue eyes, athletic build_

_Xtremeartist: Sounds hot_

"Oh you have no idea" John was smirking now.

_Redsoxfan69: So where are you from?_

_Xtremeartist: I bounce around, my dad lives in Boston and my mom lives in New Hampshire and I go to school in Amherst_

_Redsoxfan69: So it is fair to say you are from New England right?_

_Xtremeartist: That is a safe assumption . I'm guessing from your sn you are too_

_Redsoxfan69: Used to be I moved_

_Xtremeartist: So John who is formerly from Mass how old are you?_

_Redsoxfan69: 31. U?_

_Xtremeartist:28_

_Redsoxfan69: Aren't you a little old to still be in school?_

_Xtremeartist: Not if I took a couple of years off in between high school and college to travel and am working on my masters_

_Redsoxfan69: Impressive_

_Xtremeartist: Listen I have to finish a paper so I gotta go but it was nice talking to you_

_Redsoxfan69: You too. I hope we get to do it again soon_

_Xtremeartist: Most def_

_Xtremeartist: G'nite_

_Redsoxfan69: Sweet Dreams_

**Xtremeartist has signed off at 3:04 A.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks and the 3 time WWE champion had not heard anything from his mystery AIM buddy. He was currently pacing his living room talking to his best friend Randy Orton on the phone.

"Dude I'm telling you this chick is a dude" John Cena rolled his eyes at his best friend as he adjusted his cell phone a little higher on his shoulder so it would fit more comfortably with his ear.

"She is not a dude" John defended.

"How the hell would you know … you could be talking to some 95 year old dude"

"But if the 95 year old dude knows I'm a dude why would he want to talk to me?" John asked stumping the third generation superstar momentarily.

"All I'm sayin don't give out your personal information I don't wanna have to read WWE superstar John Cena found dead in his home in my morning headlines"

"Umm … ok I'll pretend that was supposed to be comforting"

He heard the ding of Ally messaging him from across the room. It had to be her, she was the only one on his buddy list.

"Dude I gotta go" he snapped his phone shut before Orton could respond and excitedly hopped over his couch to get to the laptop faster. Nearly falling and crashing into his glass coffee table in the process.

_Xtremeartist: Hiya Stranger_

_Redsoxfan69: It's been a while_

_Xtremeartist: Aww you missed me lol_

_Redsoxfan69: Not really just making an observation_

_Xtremeartist: Been busy with school and then Cena pissed me off_

"What the hell did I do?" he asked out loud.

_Redsoxfan69: What could the man possibly have done he hasn't wrestled in months?_

_Xtremeartist: It's so horrible I can't even think about it_

_Redsoxfan69: He didn't kill anyone did he? Lol_

_Xtremeartist: No … much worse. So much worse_

_Redsoxfan69: Confused?_

_Xtremeartist: He turned his back on the Sox siding with the Rays_

_Redsoxfan69: I'm sure it wasn't like that at all_

_Xtremeartist: You were from Boston correct?_

_Redsoxfan69: yea …_

_Xtremeartist: Then you should know that from the moment we are born we are programmed to be Red Sox fans and for one of our own to turn his back that is the ultimate crime. I hope next time he comes to Beantown he gets jumped. I gurran-damn-tee ya that is what is going to happen._

_Xtremeartist: God that man makes me furious_

_Redsoxfan69: Sounds to me that you are attracted to him_

_Xtremeartist: Ha! I would rather have my arm caught in a garbage disposal than be in the same room with that man_

"Wow … well that's definitely a blow to the ego" John frowned as he re-read the words she had typed.

_Redsoxfan69: Maybe it's hard for him to be in a new state and fit in_

_Xtremeartist: Why are you making excuses for him. My cousin TJ moved out of Mass when he was 5 and he's 19 now and is still a huge Red Sox fan_

_Redsocfan69: Where does he live now?_

_Xtremeartist: Idaho_

_Redsoxfan69: Well Idaho doesn't exactly have a baseball team now does it_

_Xtremeartist: That is not the point_

"Well you definitely are a chick there is no way a guy can have stubborn arguments over trivial things" John smirked amused.

_Redsoxfan69: Well I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you_

_Xtremeartist: Whatever I'm past caring_

_Redsoxfan69: Ok … well that hour long rant must have helped then_

_Xtremeartist: I gotta go_

_Redsoxfan69: No please stay … I wanna talk to you some more_

_--_

Now it was Ally's turn to smirk. Was it possible that she had some new enamored online admirer. She kinda liked the sound of that.

_Xtremeartist: Talk then_

_Redsoxfan69: What's your favorite color?_

_Xtremeartist: Blue_

_Redsoxfan69: Favorite food?_

_Xtremeartist: Chicken, broccoli and ziti _

_Redsoxfan69: Favorite song?_

_Xtremeartist: You make one wise comment and I will sign off but I love Right Now by John Cena. I know who would have thought it. But the song is really relaxing. But my all time favorite song is I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston._

_Redsoxfan69: I like that song too_

_Redsoxfan69: Favorite breakfast food?_

_Xtremeartist: tied between French toast and chocolate chip pancakes_

_Redsoxfan69: Good choices_

_Redsoxfan69: Favorite movie?_

_Xtremeartist: tied between A Knight's Tale, The Dark Knight and The Bodyguard_

_Redsoxfan69: Two Heath Ledger movies huh?_

_Xtremeartist: God he was beautiful. Like something from a painting. His death was tragic and way too early._

_Xtremeartist: Did you also want to know that I'm an only child, I bite my nails when I'm nervous, I am petrified of spiders, and I laughed when Steve Irwin died_

_Redsoxfan69: You laughed when Steve Irwin died?_

_Xtremeartist: yea, my mom told me I was going to hell. I wasn't laughing at the fact that he died I just found it ironic that the man wrestled crocodiles and was probably bit by millions of poisonous snakes and a sting ray of all creatures killed him._

_Redsoxfan69: You do have a point_

_Xtremeartist: I have a question for you. What is one thing you have always wanted to do but never have?_

_Redsoxfan69: Sleep in Buckingham Palace_

_Xtremeartist: lol wow that's kinda a big dream_

_Redsoxfan69: What about you. Same question._

_Xtremeartist: Get married on a cliff top in Ireland. But sadly I have not done it._

_Redsoxfan69: What get married or get married in Ireland?_

_Xtremeartist: Both_

_Redsoxfan69: Are you single?_

_Xtremeartist: yea, I have discovered I am way too picky to be in a relationship_

_Redsoxfan69: How so_

_Xtremeartist: All I want is a sweet guy who is funny and makes me laugh. One who calls me at 3 AM just to say I love you. Someone who likes to cuddle and watch stupid movies like Anchorman. Someone who is active and will go for long walks with me but still enjoy vegging on the couch every now and then. Someone who will attempt to make me breakfast in bed but burn everything so instead of serving the pancakes he burnt to a crisp he comes in with a bowl of soggy Fruit Loops and a smile. Someone who will help dry the dishes just to spend a little longer together._

_Redsoxfan69: Wow …_

_Xtremeartist: Too much?_

_Redsoxfan69: No, if every girl would just lay it out on the line like that and let their men know what they want from the very beginning I think a lot more relationships would last_

_Xtremeartist: lol_

_Redsoxfan69: Name one thing that makes you really happy_

_Xtremeartist: I'm a substitute art teacher for a elementary school and working with those kids makes me the happiest_

_Redsoxfan69: Favorite TV Show?_

_Xtremeartist: I have two One Tree Hill and Scrubs_

_Xtremeartist: Damn I have to run to the store is there anyway we can continue this later_

_Redsoxfan69: Of course_

_Xtremeartist: TTYL_

_Redsoxfan69: Have fun_

**Xtremeartist in now away **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dude this convo is so Tiff lol. She would totally ask all these questions. Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

"Ally you home?" Ally's best friend Tiffany shouted letting herself into her friend's apartment. "Guess not"

"Oh I gotta check my email while I'm here"

She walked over to Ally's computer which was left on. That was very unlike Ally, she never left anything on while she was out. She was always worrying about a fire to the point where she was sometimes irrational.

"Well what do we have here … oh Miss Alexandria Hope Davis you are in so much trouble"

Tiffany read over the instant message. Grinning, her diabolical mind already thinking of ways to mess with the person her best friend had been chatting with.

_Xtremeartist: Back from the store_

_Redsoxfan69: welcome back_

_Xtremeartist: So you never did tell me much about you_

Tiffany hoped that was true because if not this guy would never believe that she was actually Ally and then he would probably tell Ally and she'd get into trouble.

_Redsoxfan69: What do you want to know?_

_Xtremeartist: Are you a virgin?_

_Redsoxfan69: No_

_Xtremeartist69: What is your favorite sexual position?_

_Redsoxfan69: Girl on top_

_Xtremeartist: oh_

_Redsoxfan69: What about you what is your fave?_

_Xtremeartist: Dunno … never had sex_

_Redsoxfan69: R U SERIOUS?_

_Xtremeartist: As a heart attack … people just don't understand who I am. They think I'm weird._

_Redsoxfan69: I don't think you are weird_

_Xtremeartist: You would if you knew what I really was_

_Redsoxfan69: What do you mean?_

_Xtremeartist69: My name Alexandria that's not my real name I was born Alexander_

_Redsoxfan69: Are you telling me you are a guy?_

_Xtremeartist: Not exactly … not anymore but I used to be_

Tiffany was laughing so hard she was crying. Of course she felt bad that she was ruining what could have been a really great friendship for Ally but then again she was Tiffany and she was bored. Maturity had never really been Tiffany's strong suit.

Redsoxfan69: I gotta go

**Redsoxfan69 Signed Off 5:30 P.M.**

**--**

"Damn Randy was right"


	4. Chapter 4

Ally didn't really want to admit that she liked talking to her mystery IM buddy but she did. Unlike most people he didn't seem to make judgment calls. Ally was an attractive girl in her own right with her majestic blue eyes, full pouty lips, and legs that could go on for days. She knew she could have any guy she wanted but the thing was with that knowledge came the pickiness. She didn't just want any guy, she wanted to guy she imagined when she closed her eyes. She sighed she hadn't heard from John since before she left to go to the store that day which had been almost 3 weeks ago. By the time she had returned home he had already logged off. Sitting in front of a blank computer screen she willed John to sign in to save her from the utter boredom that threatened to send her to the brink of insanity. She let her head fall against her desk. Feeling the cool pine against her forehead.

The sound of the little door opening made her look up. A grin of excitement lit up her face, he had signed on. Sitting up completely now she clicked on his name and the little IM window popped up.

_Xtremeartist: Hi_

--

"Shit" he had turned on his laptop not thinking that AIM would automatically start up.

He didn't really feel like talking to a man who was pretending to be a woman but he couldn't force himself to be that rude not to say hi either.

_Redsoxfan69: Hello_

_Xtremeartist: How are you?_

_Redsoxfan69: Fine_

_Xtremeartist: It's been a while_

_Redsoxfan69: Yeah … I've … umm been busy_

_Xtremeartist: Oh ok that's cool_

_Redsoxfan69: I can't do this anymore_

_Xtremeartist: Do what?_

_Redsoxfan69: I can't talk to you_

_Xtremeartist: Why? Did I do something wrong?_

_Redsoxfan69: No … not exactly it's more of what you are_

_Xtremeartist: What I am? I'm confused_

_Redsoxfan69: Whether you want to admit it or not you are in fact a guy … if you were born a guy that makes you a guy_

_Xtremeartist: What the hell are you talking about …_

_Redsoxfan69: Dude you were born with a penis just accept that fact_

_Xtremeartist: What the fuck are you on I'm a female I always have been and I always will_

_Redsoxfan69: there is no need to lie about it again you already told me you were born a boy_

_Xtremeartist: When the hell did I supposedly do that?_

_Redsoxfan69: Don't you remember 3 weeks ago after you got back from the store you told me the truth about you_

_Xtremeartist: John I'm a female … I was born with female reproductive organs and I will die with female reproductive organs and you weren't talking to me_

_Redsoxfan69: how do I know you aren't lying now_

_Xtremeartist: Because if what I really told you was true then there would be no need to take it back but it's not true and I was born a female_

_Redsoxfan69: So you really aren't a guy?_

_Xtremeartist: H/o lemme check … nope all girl lol _

_Redsoxfan69: Would you mind sending me a picture … I'm not a perv or anything I just want to see if you look anything like I imagine you do_

_--_

Ally bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure if she wanted to let him see a picture of her. That would take their conversations to a whole new level. She liked talking to him and he seemed like a nice guy. In all their conversations he never asked her about sex or anything too personal which she like. What the hell one picture won't hurt right? She chose a picture, it was of her and her little cousin on the beach. They had just finished building this amazing sandcastle and were grinning proudly at their work. Still biting her cheek she sent the picture.

_Xtremeartist: Sent it_

_Redsoxfan69: I just got it. I'm opening it now_

_--_

The picture opened and John didn't really know what to expect but boy was he surprised. The woman in the photograph looked nothing like a man, which he was thankful for. She wore a black bikini and he could see a small tattoo on her left hip, in her arms was a squirming little child wearing a pink one piece. They were standing there grinning into the camera. They were standing next to a sandcastle which John assumed they had built. In the background the sky was a bright blue and sun shone down on the two tanned faces. The water lapped at Ally's bare feet. John almost felt like he was there.

"She's beautiful" he whispered to himself. She was nothing like he had imagined, she was so much better.

_Redsoxfan69: Cute kid_

_Xtremeartist: She's my cousin _

_Xtremeartist: So do I live up to your imagination_

_Redsoxfan69: My imagination wasn't even close to measuring your beauty_

_Xtremeartist: Way to make a girl blush_

_Redsoxfan69: I just thank the lord you really are a girl and not a tranny … not that there is anything wrong in being one it's just that I feel like we are really connecting and if you were a guy that would be awful_

_Xtremeartist: lol I'm gonna take that as a complement but I gotta go now … I have to find someone and murder them_

_Redsoxfan69: lol ok just don't get caught I can't talk to you if you are in jail_

_Xtremeartist: I make no promises_

_Redsoxfan69: TTYL sexy_

_Xtremeartist: rolls eyes back at cha_

**Xtremeartist Signed Off at 2:28 P.M.**

_--_

"Oh Tiffany when I find you it's not gonna be pretty" Ally said getting up from her desk "not pretty at all"


	5. Chapter 5

Ally waited patiently against a trunk of an oak tree for Tiffany to get out of class. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon and the wind brought with it an awful chill. Leaves fell around her but she never took her eyes off of that faded green door. Finally she could hear faint voices of people leaving their classrooms. She edged out of sight but her gaze continued to study the door. Students casually strolled out into the spacious common area of the college talking and laughing amongst themselves. Finally after it seemed that everyone else had left Tiffany sauntered out of the building loudly chewing bubble gum as she went. Ally knew she had to move quickly, all those years of karate lessons and watching wrestling would finally pay off. She ran from her hiding spot and speared Tiffany to the ground she grabbed both of her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"What the hell I coulda broke something!" tiffany exclaimed once her shock had worn off.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Tiffany visibly swallowed very hard. She knew what Ally was referring to.

"Well you shouldn't be talking to strange men online anyways" she justified her actions.

"Now give me a good reason not to pummel you right here and now"

"Umm ... you love me"

"Not good enough"

The two play fought till Ally got bored. Ally angled her body sideways and put two arms around Tiffany's neck forcing it upwards ripping at her mouth. She then locked her legs around Tiffany's arm so she couldn't try to use it. Ally leaned her own body back which put even more pressure on Tiffany's neck and back.

"Ok ... ok I tap" she used her free hand to hit the side of Ally's thigh.

"Stay away from my computer" she punched Tiffany hard in the shoulder.

"Ya know I heard Benoit used that move to kill his son"

"Don't say shit like that cause it ain't true" she earned herself another hard punch in the exact same spot.

"Oww! Damn I'm gonna have a bruise now" the younger girl whined.

"You got off lucky cause I want to kill you right now ... do it again and you will be looking for another place to live"

Ally stood and brushed the little bits of leaves off of her clothing. She began walking away from Tiffany who just sat there watching her irate friend walk away. She knew she was serious. Tiffany's brow knit together in concern, who was this Redsoxfan69 guy and why was it so important for Ally to talk to him?


	6. Chapter 6

_Redsoxfan69: Hey honey it's been a while how have you been?_

_Xtremeartist: Ok … I've been looking for a new roommate *frowns*_

_Redsoxfan69: Why?_

_Xtremeartist: Apparently my old roommate didn't like the fact that I put her in the crossface and threatened her that if she ever went near my computer again I would do the same thing only I wouldn't stop when she tapped ._

_Redsoxfan69: Damn that sounds kinda hot from my end_

_Xtremeartist: lol_

_Redsoxfan69: So I'm gonna be in Boston in 2 weeks what are the chances of us meeting up_

John held his breath as he waited for the reply. Although he wanted to meet Alex face to face part of him was still nervous about revealing who he really was.

_Xtremeartist: Highly unlikely_

_Redsoxfan69: Why not?_

_Xtremeartist: I dunno, I guess I'm just afraid of what it would be like to meet you. Ya know like what we have right now is great and I'm just nervous meeting you will change things. Believe me right now these conversations are all that keeps me going_

_Redsoxfan69: Why do you hate Cena? Has he ever done something to you to make you hate him?_

_Xtremeartist: I don't hate Cena … trust me it takes a lot for me to hate someone and quite frankly I don't know the man. I'm just sick of his character, it's always Super Cena to the rescue and that gets old really fast. I remember a time when Cena was on Smackdown and I watched every week just to see him but hey things change_

_Redsoxfan69: What changed?_

_Xtremeartist: Wrestling stopped being fun to watch I remember watching as a kid and being mesmerized and I don't feel that anymore so after Chris Benoit died I was like I'm not gonna put myself through this anymore_

_Redsoxfan69: Were you a big fan of his?_

_Xtremeartist: … you could say that, I followed his career from the very beginning . I had family who were from Alberta and I remember my two older cousins taking me to see Stampede Wrestling and I remember watching Chris and Owen and sometimes Brett. But after he died and all that stuff came out about him I'm just like how can I even watch a sport that turned that same young guy I remember seeing way back when into a monster._

John re-read her words over a couple of times. He could understand where she was coming from but the fact that he himself was a wrestler he could also come up with arguments to her claims.

_Redsoxfan69: That's reasonable I guess_

_Xtremeartist: See you are the only one who understood that all the rest of my friends think I'm stupid._

_Redsoxfan69: No Alex you aren't stupid at all and you also can't help the way you feel. I respect that you are that honest._

_Xtremeartist: Thank you_

_Redsoxfan69: So let me meet you_

_Xtremeartist: *rolls eyes* I'll think about it_

_Redsoxfan69: You'll say yes_

_Xtremeartist: Oh will I now?_

_Redsoxfan69: Yes, see now the curiosity is going to get to you, what do I look like, how sexy does my voice sound in person, am I a good kisser?_

_Xtremeartist: None of those thoughts have ever crossed my mind_

_Redsoxfan69: I have been told that I am a really great kisser FYI_

_Xtremeartist: I'll keep that in mind …_

_Redsoxfan69: So when are we gonna meet?_

_Xtremeartist: How long are you in town?_

_Redsoxfan69: Just for Sunday_

_Xtremeartist: Well then I guess Sunday afternoon then_

_Redsoxfan69: Then it's a date_

_Redsoxfan69: Gotta go work calls_

_Xtremeartist: ok TTYL hun_

_Redsoxfan69: Peace out homie_

_**Redsoxfan69 Signed Off 8:45 P.M.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Alex sat sipping her latte. She made a face as the bitter stuff made its way down her throat. She still wasn't sure why she had chosen to meet at Starbucks, she'd have preferred to be a Dunkins instead. God knows their coffee was better than this over priced shit. But Starbucks was close enough to her house but also far away enough to retreat if this guy turned out to be a creep. She had brought her laptop and was content surfing the web while she waited. Apparently the WWE was in town. She had written a little blog about Cena's return match in his former "hometown" earlier that morning. She glanced at her watch, she still had a few minutes to wait. She put down her drink and ventured to the rest room in order to check herself in the mirror.

--

John Cena arrived while his mystery girl was in the restroom. He scanned the area and saw nobody who resembled her picture. He frowned a little bit hoping he hadn't been stood up. He went up to the register to order, the girl behind the counter took one look at him and it was all over. As much as his eyes pleaded with her not to reveal who he was she let out and ungodly shriek and the next thing he knew he was bombarded. He signed a few autographs and took a few pictures to be nice but after his drink arrived he asked for a few moments peace to enjoy his coffee.

--

"What the hell is going on!" Alex exclaimed exiting the restroom only to find total chaos.

"John Cena is here" a little girl announced jumping up and down excitedly.

"Son of a ..." she caught herself when she saw the little girl was watching her.

"Good luck sweetie" she smiled at the girl before beginning to make her way through the crowd of people back to her table.

--

John saw her moving towards the door. He tried to call out her name but she didn't hear him. He desperately tried to make it to the door but people weren't having it. He dropped his drink when he saw the first opening to escape and made quick escape out the front door.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed once he had reached his car.

--

Alex sighed once she had returned home. Cena had to ruin everything, she wasn't sure why she felt she needed to leave but she couldn't stand the mere thought of being in the same building as that man. She wondered why she had so much distaste for Cena and where all the rage came from but even she wasn't sure. She turned on her computer and turned on her music. "Let your troubles roll by" by Carbon Leaf began to play. She contemplated writing another blog about the whole Starbucks incident but opted not, she had more of her fair share of John Cena for the day.

_Redsoxfan69: You stood me up_

She stared at the window for a moment feeling bad that she did just that. She hadn't meant to but due to the fact that she would rather avoid a lawsuit and jail time she left.

_Xtremeartist: Sorry something came up and I had to leave_

_Redsoxfan69: How would you like to go to tonight's pay per view?_

_Xtremeartist: It's sold out and I haven't watched in a long time so I'm not really all that interested_

_Redsoxfan69: You stood me up today so I think you owe me_

_Xtremeartist: Still sold out_

_Redsoxfan69: Don't worry about it ... just be at Will call at 7_

_Xtremeartist: Fine *sighs*_

_Redsoxfan69: I assure you that you will have an amazing time_

_Xtremeartist: You will owe me for this _

_Redsoxfan69: A debt I am willing to deal with _

_Redsoxfan69: See you at 7_

**Redsoxfan69 Signed Off at 1:45 P.M.**


	8. Chapter 8

We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide

Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside. (First Time- Lifehouse)

She debated what to wear as she took in her appearance in her full length mirror. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this. She had no interest in wrestling anymore, yet she was willing to risk total humiliation for a guy who she had never even seen a picture of. But there was something about him that interested her. So she was willing to give him a shot. She finally chose a black Ed Hardy t-shirt and a denim mini skirt with black thigh length leggings underneath.

"Hope he likes rocker types." She mumbled to herself as she put on her black eyeliner. She added her black anarchist Chuck Taylor's. Smiling, she took in her appearance. She liked how she looked.

She grabbed her wallet and keys and headed out. She took one deep breath as she started her car. She was going to kill him if this was all some kind of sick joke. But then again part of her hoped it would be. She still wasn't sure she wanted to meet this guy.

--

"Dude stop pacing. You're gonna wear out the floor." Randy Orton rolled his eyes at his friend.

"She hates me. Like seriously hates me and yet I still want to try and get to know her." John did not stop his pacing. "She's so smart and passionate and oh my god is she beautiful."

"Did she ever actually come out and say she hates you? Maybe you are just being paranoid."

"Dude ... She has bitched about me on numerous occasions to someone she thinks is not me but really is me." John stopped to look at his friend. Randy had a very confused look on his face.

"Totally lost me and the me who isn't me but really is me thing." The younger man remarked baffled.

"You are no help." John huffed.

"Well maybe she won't show up tonight." Randy said. This thought relieved John as much as it disturbed him. He wanted to stop Alex what he was really like. He wanted to show her that he wasn't a bad guy.

Randy didn't know why his friend cared so much. Why should any woman make him doubt himself? He knew he was a good person and that is all that should matter. But Randy knew better than to interfere with matters of the heart. So he would stay out of this one.

"You are on your own brother." Randy quietly bowed out of this one. "I'm going to get ready for tonight." He clasped his best friend on the back. "Try not to worry yourself sick will ya."

--

She arrived at the TD Bank North Garden with fifteen minutes to spare. She grumbled about the outrageous amount of money that she had to pay to park as she walked into the building. The warm air hit her face and for a moment she sighed in contentment. But then she remembered why she was here and her nerves hit her again. As calmly as she possibly could she strolled over to the will call window. The older gentleman at the window looked at her for a moment before asking her what she needed.

"I am picking up tickets under the name Alexandria Davis." She informed the man. "A friend of mine told me to pick them up here."

"I'm sorry miss but there are not tickets here under that name."

"Could you try A. Davis?" she asked giving it one last try. The man gave her an annoyed look but still came up empty handed.

"Nope."

"I am sorry to have wasted your time." She apologized. She felt like a fool. She should have known better. Her face was considerably redder as she turned to leave the building.

"You must be Alex." She turned around when she heard someone say her name. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You are John Cena Sr." she managed to get out.

"Guilty as charged and I am under strict orders to get you and take you to your seat." He informed her. "I am also supposed to give you this." He smiled at the young woman as he handed her a single red rose.

"I don't understand any of this." She admitted confused.

"You will in time my dear." He assured her. "Shall we enjoy the show?" He extended his arm to her.

She accepted his arm. Her head was spinning by now. What was going on? How did her mystery AIM guy know John Cena's father? And if he knew the father did he know the son also? She felt like such a tool now. All the times she ranted about Cena and this guy knew him. Her nerves were even worse for wear now. All she knew is she hoped this was an extremely long pay-per-view.

A/N: Wow this was hard to write. I have had the worst writer's block for a couple of months now. I try to write but I just end up sitting in front of a blank computer screen. To everyone who is still reading this thank Lifehouse's "First Time" for the inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9

Ally sat mesmerized in her front row seat. Her mouth slightly agape. John's father sat next to her, he was smirking at the young woman. She still had no idea what was going on.

For one night Ally would let herself be a fan again. She watched with child-like excitement. She was five-years-old again watching wrestling with her family. Every time someone took a hit she would wince out of habit. Every bad thing that had happened in this industry was forgotten. She was simply there to enjoy the show.

She cheered for the faces and jeered the heels. She even got John's dad to cheer a few times. He seemed to have taken an instant liking to the girl. There was something about her exuberance that made him think she was an appropriate fit for his son.

"So you excited to see John fight?" he asked her.

"To tell you the truth Mr. Cena I kinda find your son's character to be a little too perfect and I'd much rather cheer on his opponent." She retorted honestly.

"Fair enough." He said.

"So ... do you know why I am here?" She asked. "I am so lost..."

"You are here because someone invited you. That is all that needs to be known."

It was time for John's match. He bounced around on the balls of his feet to pump himself up. He still had no idea if she was here or not. But this was his return match in his home town and he was gonna get the belt the first night back on the job. That should have excited him to the point of giddiness but he was more interested if Ally was in the crowd. That was his main focus tonight.

Jericho was already out in the ring. He was simply waiting for his music to hit. They always waited a few minutes to play his music. It was to gain just that extra ounce of excitement from the crowd. His music finally hit. Here goes nothing. The crowd was electric. Everyone on their feet. Some booing him but most of the people in the crowd were cheering him, welcoming him back to the ring. As he made his way towards the ring he looked at his dad. The elder Cena gave him a thumbs up and nodded his head in Ally's direction. A huge grin broke out on John's face. He went over and gave his father a hug. Then he stopped to look at Ally.

"Hi I'm John it's nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand to shake hers. Her eyes went wide in realization. She stood there dumbstruck. She shook his hand. He left to go get into the ring. Ally stumbled back into her chair. Her mind whirling a millions things at once. She decided to start with what she knew. She had been talking to John Cena for months. She had been bad mouthing John Cena for months to the very man himself. Then she looked on the bright side. At least she could not be accused of talking behind his back.

"Surprised?" John's dad asked her.

"Yea... thanks for the warning."

"And miss your face turn bright red the moment you realized. Sorry but I am an old man ... I need things like this to keep my life interesting."

"You are Johnny Fabulous. One of the most hated Indy managers. I think your life is interesting enough without me looking like a complete and total idiot."

"If it makes you feel better he swore me to secrecy."

"The question is why though? Why would he go through all the trouble?" she pondered out loud.

"That I have no answers for."

"You are going to need to ask him."

"I need a beer." She announced. "Be right back."

She bought two beers and gulped them both down right there at the beer counter. The person who sold her the beer looked a little shocked and very impressed.

"Two more please. I'm going to need them."

The outcome of the match was pretty predictable. Of course they were going to have Jericho drop the strap to Cena in his return match, in his home town. Did he necessarily deserve it? Probably not, but she wasn't Vince McMahon so therefore she just kinda had to grin and bare it. He would give it to him. He looked so happy to be back in his element. She clapped for him and gave him a smile as he passed her on the way to the back.

"Now here's where the fun starts." John's dad grabbed her hand and started to lead her up the ramp. He flashed his backstage pass to the security guards on the way back. She doubted he needed to do that though. This was his hometown too. All the guards probably already knew him and John.

John's dad greeted people as they walked past them. Some of them she recognized. She even caught a glimpse of Mr. McMahon himself. She wished that she could just simply pull her camera out and get some pictures for her website. But she doubted that would go over well.

"Almost there." John's dad promised her. She thought his dad seemed really nice. He reminded her of her own father. A few more twists and turns and they were standing in front of a door with a white piece of paper with John's name on it taped to the door.

"Well go on kid. Get in there." He encouraged her.

"Aren't you going in too?" She asked momentarily scared. Her safety net was gone. When she thought John's dad would be in the room with them it made her feel safer. Not in a sense like she felt she was in danger of course. She just liked the thought of having that extra person.

"I'm going to catch up with a few of the wrestlers I'm friends with. See if I can get a few to help me with the charity show my promotion is throwing." She gave her a charming smile. "Relax. He won't bite you ..." then the smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Unless you ask nicely."

"I think I am gonna be sick."

John's dad knocked on the door for her and took off. She was starting to think he wasn't as nice as she originally thought. John opened the door to the room.

"Hey." He stood there awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to do. Where they friendly enough to give her a hug? Or would that totally freak her out?

"Umm ... hi" She replied shyly.

"Come in." He stepped aside to allow her access to the room.

She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She said silently to herself as she stepped through the threshold.


	10. Chapter 10

"So this is awkward." He decided not to try and deny that it was.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She asked like him not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I dunno … you just seemed to not like me so much and I wanted to figure out why." He admitted.

"Oh my god … I feel like such an idiot." She had a seat and out her head in her hands. "I cannot believe I ranted to you about how much of a bad wrestler you are."

"You never actually used the words bad wrestler but thanks …"

"This is mortifying."

"It's partially my fault. I shoulda told you who I was from the very beginning. I originally signed up with an instant messaging account to mess with you out of boredom. I wanted to harass you and tell you how much I sucked." He laughed. "I was really that bored. But then you said you didn't like me and it fascinated me."

"So you intended to mess with me until you found out that I didn't like you. So then you wanted me to like you? Is that correct?"

"When you put it that way it sounds weird." She couldn't help but laugh. He frowned at her but after a moment began laughing himself.

"So John formally from Boston but now lives in Tampa tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell. I have four brothers and you've already met my father. I make a living doing something I've dreamed about since I was a little kid. I like kids and animals. I am a big believer in the Make a Wish foundation. Avid Redsox fan even though I was wearing Devil Rays gear. And I happen to sitting across from the most beautiful woman I have seen in a long time."

She began blushing like crazy. "You work with all these amazing gorgeous women and I am the most beautiful woman you have seen in a long time." She scoffed. "You might need to get your eyes checked."

"You are one of those people who doubt themselves aren't you?"

"No, I know that I am good looking and believe me I use it to my advantage every chance I can but there are so many better looking people out there."

"You obviously are not looking into the same mirror I am." John countered.

"Wait ... what?" She gave him a questioning glance.

"I was trying to be smooth and I was hoping you wouldn't notice that it didn't make any sense." He admitted bashfully.

"Well I was still impressed." She fibbed to take a little of the embarrassment away. "How many people can say that they had John Cena flirting with them?"

"According to your website a lot ..."

"Yea ..." Her face reddened. "Sorry bout that. But if I helps I thought you were a jerk."

"Not really." He frowned. "So what are your thoughts about me now?"

"Well my first thought was that you are much bigger in person than you seem to television. You are also much better looking in person. Not that you aren't sexy on TV. Or so I have been told I've only seen you on TV a handful of times."

"Ok so I am huge and ugly on TV?"

"No ... gah ... forget about it. Let's just start over." She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Alexandria but my friends call me Ally."

"It's nice to meet you Ally I'm John." He shook her hand. "Although I must warn you being around me is bad for your rep. There are people out there who write all kinds of things about me."

"I think I will take my chances." She smirked.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

His question caught her off guard. She hadn't expected HER John to be John Cena and after she had found out he was she just figured they'd talk for a few minutes and then both go their separate ways and live out the rest of their lives. But he actually wanted to take her out on a date. Her of all people, it astounded her. She wasn't anything special. She was a middle aged college student who had nothing to offer him.

"You actually want to go out on a date with me?" The tone of her voice made him frown. He really didn't like her put herself down attitude.

"Well you are the only one around so I know I am definitely talking to you." Was his retort.

She sighed. "Pizza and a movie?"

"Drama or comedy?" he countered.

"What does it matter?" She asked confused.

"A drama is a date movie whereas a comedy is something you go see with your friends." He clarified.

"Ok then what is horror?"

"That's a movie you go see if you wanna get laid. You take a girl to see a scary movie and then comfort her after the movie and eventually take her to bed."

"Guys are insane."

"Like women aren't. I think they wanna get laid just as much as guys and they pretend to be afraid because they just don't want to admit that fact. That on some primal level they think about sex as much as guys do."

He made a valid point but she was not going to be the one to tell him so. "Let's go with horror just so I can prove your theory wrong."

"Ok then."

--

Just as she had suggested they ate pizza and chatted some more. Then he grabbed her hand while smirking wickedly as he bought the movie tickets. He picked one of the Saw movies. Ally had lost count at how many there were at the time. Either Four or Five would have been her guess. Although she would not tell him, she had never seen any of the Saw movies or the Hostel ones either. Torture movies made her queasy.

The movie played before them and Ally sat with her hands so firmly gripped to her armrests that her knuckles were pure white. She wasn't scared or anything she was just focusing on not throwing up on her "date."

"You ok?" He asked noticing her new green color.

"Yep perfectly fine." She lied.

"Really? Cause your knuckles say otherwise." He asked with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Popcorn." The smell of the butter made the bile rise to her throat.

"No thank you." She replied as she loosened her hold on the arm rests.

"If you are scared we can leave." He told her in a sing song voice.

"I'm not scared." Something particularly disgusting happened on the screen and Ally took off running towards the nearest bathroom.

--

She felt foolish as she rinsed her mouth out. She had been that way since she was a child. Even the tiniest bit of blood on television or otherwise made her sick. With her head down she dragged her feet out of the bathroom.

"Gum?" John offered. He was casually leaning against the wall next to the women's room door. She took the offered gum. "You know you coulda told me movies like those make you sick."

"How'd you figure?"

"Well you were fine till the movie started. Then you began sweating and your skin turned the color of pea soup. Not to mention that you running to the nearest ladies' room to vomit. That was a pretty big hint."

"It's nothing really. Just something that used to happen when I was a kid and I just never really outgrew."

"Well just as long as you feel better." He shrugged.

"Don't you need to be leaving for Raw tomorrow?" She asked looking at her watch.

"Probably." He sighed as he looked at the time on his cell phone. He looked at her and then the phone in his hands again. "Can I ask you a small favor?"

"Yea ... sure. What is it?"

"Well Randy is convinced that you are some kind of male homicidal maniac. So would you mind taking a picture with me to prove that you are not a male homicidal maniac?"

She let out a loud laugh. Then she nodded and got close enough for him to put his arm around her. He lifted his cell phone above him and told her to say cheese. The next thing she knew there was a small flash. He removed his arm and looked at the picture he had taken.

"Perfect." He said showing her the picture. "Gimme your address and I will mail you a copy."

She got bold and decided to do something she never did. She pulled a Sharpie out of her coat pocket and grabbed his hand. She wrote down her address and phone number.

"This is your real number right? You didn't give me a wrong number so I make a fool out of myself?"

"That is definitely my real number. But you will never be sure until you try it."

--

He drove her home seeing as she had taken the train into Boston for the event. It was a long drive but it gave them plenty of time to talk. He parked into front of her house and walked her to her door.

"John ... it's raining you really didn't need to walk me to my door." She chided him but there was a huge smile on her face.

"A gentleman always makes sure the lady gets in ok."

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"As did I." He gave her a smile before heading back towards his car.

"John ..." He turned around to look at her.

"Good night."

"Sweet Dreams."


End file.
